


The Whole Package

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Breakfast, F/F, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	The Whole Package

As you heard the shower running in the bathroom, the steam crawling out from under the crack in the door, you headed into Henry’s room to wake him up for school. It was a beautiful day out, crisp but not cold, and the sun was shining bright. It would’ve been the perfect day to skip work, keep Henry home from school and spend the day at the park, but the school year was just starting for Henry, so that probably wasn’t the best idea. 

“Henry, it’s time to get up,” you said, rousing the little boy as best you could. He loved school, but like his mamas, he also loved sleep; waking up was not his forte. You had to shake him a couple more times, but he finally got up and helped him get dressed, while JJ finished up in the shower. 

Once she was ready, with her hair air drying considering you were crunched for time, she came to take over Henry duties. He was nearly ready regarding his outfit and she was teaching him how to brush his hair, which would allow you enough time to hop in the shower for the quickest one of your existence; one normally didn’t have the luxury of long showers when you were raising a young child. They always needed something, but neither of you would have it any other way.

Seven minutes later, you were out of the shower grabbing your sleekest navy blue pantsuit to wear to work. JJ always loved it on you. The looks she would give you were enough reason to where it regardless of the fact that it was also comfortable. You decided to let your hair air dry also, but you did manage to get a little bit of lipstick and coverup on before walking out into the kitchen to have breakfast with your wife and son before the bus came to pick him up. 

“Do we want chocolate chip waffles this morning or would you like me to make you an omelet?” you asked, looking at JJ to see whether she wanted anything in particular. 

Henry looked at the digital clock you had set up outside, noticing that there was about 20 minutes before the bus would probably arrive. “Is there enough time for an omelet?”

“I can do a quick one,” you promised. Omelets were your specialty; of course you could. 

“Then I’ll take an omelet please! Can I have a little cheese?”

“Of course you can, baby,” you said as you kissed him on top of the head.

Henry happily kicked his feet around at the table as he played a game on JJ’s phone. Meanwhile, she started up the Keurig for both of you. Work would not happen without copious quantities of caffeine. She also put a slice of toast in the toaster for each of you, and you finished up a small omelet, placing it on Henry’s plate. “Mmm...this is good. Thank you, Mama.”

“You’re welcome.”

It was a little early, but the bus honked its horn just as Henry was finishing up his omelet. With the practiced precision of a big boy in second grade, he swept his backpack up off the floor and grabbed his toast from off the table. “Bye, Mom! Bye, Mama!” he exclaimed as he ran outside, toast crumbs spilling from his mouth. 

Have a good day!” JJ called.

Once the bus drove away, she closed the door and sat across from you, so you could enjoy your breakfast before leaving for work. “Mmm,” she said, her smile soft and content. “I never get to eat a warm breakfast anymore.”

Another downside of a crazy, kid-filled schedule. 

For the two of you, you’d put in cheese, spinach, tomatoes and onions. It was quite delicious if you did say so yourself. “I make a damn good omelet.”

“And I make damn good toast,” JJ laughed. 

Her hair was drying beautifully, cascading golden locks falling delicately down her shoulders, her makeup natural and her smile effervescent. No matter what she wore, no matter what time it was, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was the whole package - and she made you laugh. “The best toast there ever was, love.”

\----

After a very long, during which time the entire team was sent to different police stations for liaising purposes, you and JJ were finally able to drive home. The nanny, Amelia, had picked him up from school at 3 and already helped him get his homework done. 

“Thank you again, Amelia,” JJ said, giving her a hug as she walked out the door. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“Okay, Henry,” JJ continued as she turned around to your son. “You’ve already done your homework right?”

Henry proudly nodded. Apparently, he had a lot of it and Amelia had coaxed him through a little anxiety attack he had regarding all the work he was going to have to do as a second grader. 

“Okay, then you have about an hour before you have to go to bed. What do you want to do?” 

He thought long and hard before answering. “Can you, me and Mama play Mario Kart?”

JJ smiled at you and then turned back toward Henry. “Absolutely. Are you ready to get your butt kicked?”

“Never! I’m gonna kick both your butts!”

He actually did. Both JJ and yourself thought you were so good at Mario Kart Wii until you were put up against a 7 year old who basically did nothing but play video games when he had free time inside the house. After an hour, which included many lost matches, as well as you and JJ insisting that you needed to brush up on your virtual driving skills, you read Henry a bedtime story and tucked him in; a long day at school meant he was out like a light before you even left the room. “Mommy time?” you asked sleepily.

JJ nodded her head and leaned against your shoulder, grabbing your hand in hers as you made your way back towards the couch, now bathed in crisp, cool moonlight streaming through the window. “How about we watch a movie before we go to bed? How about Casablanca? You know how much I love that one.”

JJ was a big fan of old romances, so you popped in the DVD and sat on the couch with her head in your lap. For the first half of the movie, you combed your fingers through her hair, twirling it around and letting it fall back onto her neck, but about halfway through, she turned to look at you. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you replied, a happy, tired, surprised smile on your face. Where had that come from? “You feeling okay?”

JJ pushed upward and rested her head on your shoulder again. “I’m just so lucky to call you my wife. Whether we have alone time like this, or we’re both getting ready in the morning and taking care of Henry, I never feel like I’m at a loss in this relationship. I’d never felt that way before you. I just want you forever is what I’m saying,” she finished up, pressing a peck to the side of your cheek.

When she pulled away, she must’ve seen you biting your lip. You always got super lovey-dovey when you were tired and she couldn’t look at you biting your lip without going crazy. 

After a long and tiring day with the woman you loved, you closed out the night on the couch together, lips trailing over moonstruck skin.


End file.
